Conservative and Reformist Alliance (Dorvik)
12,872 |Youth wing =Conservative Future |Student wing =Student Conservatives |Ideology = Conservatism Unionism Economic Liberalism Pro-Artanianism |Political position = Centre-Right |Affiliation =Conservatives International |Colour = Blue |Seats1 Title = Federal Assembly |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Governors |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions |Seats3 = |Website = |party_logo = |politics = Politics of Dorvik |political parties = Political Parties of Dorvik |elections = Elections in Dorvik }} The Conservatives, officially the Conservative & Reformist Alliance, are a centre-right party operating in Dorvik. It describes itself as the "true patriotic party of the centre-right," advocating a free-market economy. It is informally known as the Conservative Alliance or Conservative Party, it has been led by Zara Hoffmann MSC, who has held the position since 4361. Dissolved: October 4277-November 4305 History The Conservatives and Reformist Party was founded as a traditionally centre-right party in August 4261 by Albert Heulsmann, whom currently serves as the party's leader. It quickly allied its self with the Pragmatikers, a party with similar ideological principles. In preparation for the November 4264 election, the party announced it was targeting 35 seats, from which 12 were Alliance for Freedom, 7 from the Progress Party, 6 from both the Free Conservatives and Forwards Republic and 4 from the Pragmatiker Party. It later announced that it would be standing in every seat at the next election. An early election was called after the Pragmatiker Party dissolved. The party rose to the main opposition party, third overall party, after the December 4263 election. After entering government, the party set about many key social and economical reforms before suffering electoral defeat in 4274, leading to its dissolution in October 4277. Many party members subsequently joined the new Alternative for Dorvik, a further right-wing and Artanianskeptic party. The party was re-established in 4305, subsequently leading to electing Frank Landsberg as leader. He has fought on a pro-AU, federalists basis; seeking the return of the federal republic to Dorvik. He continues to lead the party as the third largest party in opposition. The party temporaily dissolved in 4352 due to what leader Michael Fabian described as a "lack of momentum." It was later re-established in 4352. Policies The Conservative and Reformist Alliance is a centre-right political party with a commitment to the keeping the union of the five states together. The party identifies as economically liberal and conservative. Party Organisation The party leadership is divided into four central positions. The Chairperson, the most senior position oversees the national party and management of. The parliamentary leader focuses on work and management within the parliamentary group, with the Deputy working alongside. The presidential nominee, often referred to as the principle speaker, is a prominent speaker elected by the party membership to contest the presidential election. Parliamentary Leaders See Leader of the Conservative and Refomist Alliance State Council Spokespersons The frontbench formulates the party's policy. Electoral Performance State Council International Affiliation The Conservative & Reformists are members of both Conservatives International where Thomas Bauner hold the position of leader and the Forum for Reformist Cooperation where Konstantin Scholz holds the position of Secretary General. See Also ''Institute for Fiscal Studies''Category:Political parties in Dorvik